


The Fish King and His Little Merman

by Greenknife



Series: The Alternative Universe of Omen Noctis [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Astrals Being Assholes (Final Fantasy XV), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Merman Prompto Argentum, Messenger Prompto Argentum, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum is Bad at Feelings, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Not Beta Read, Omen Trailer Noctis Lucis Caelum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum-centric, Prompto with no barcode, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Waiting For Update, War of the Astrals (Final Fantasy XV), Warnings May Change, but a good friend to Prompto, noctis is obsessed with prompto, noctprom, smut comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife
Summary: Prompto is an immortal merman and he is the Sea Messenger of Twenty-four Messengers. His best friend, Noct is Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crown Prince of Lucis and the 114th heir to the Lucian throne. This is their story in this second parallel universe discovered by King Noctis and Queen Prompto.The draft in my PC hits 20K++ and already at 61 pages (ah yes, I write on PCs). I'll finish the whole story when I can, I missed my own July and August deadline already *cries*.Can you believe this is started off as a one-shot?
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Alternative Universe of Omen Noctis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758202
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a PWP work in process...and I seriously have no idea when I will finish this work. 
> 
> Anyway I have no idea why my brain still want to expand on this story so much. I only plan it to be a long one-shot of a merfolk themed one like my other fic in another fandom. Now to make my editing job easier (no beta, we die like man), I've decided to break this one-shot into bits and pieces. 
> 
> In my second story of this Noct x Prom series, you get a complete story in a single chapter. In this mer/Messenger AU, you sometimes get bite-sized chapters and some chapters with decent length. In later chapters, there will be smut and spicy contents. 
> 
> Unfortunately for you readers, I guess you just have to wait for the yummy parts... Please read the tags, you have been warned!
> 
> Hopefully you will still stick around while this work will gradually get posted, updated and/or redone! Welcome on board this wonderful fic building journey with me.

Altissia, the beautiful capital of Accordo, legends said the self-governing imperial province is where the Goddess of the Sea currently inhabits. After the Astral War, the tempestuous Astral is slumbering in the deep waters surrounding the archipelago but unpredictable waves and tides on seas are constantly warning humans to not disturb Her rest. Almost all innocent mortals has at least one experience in their entire lifetime suffers from Her destructive and mighty power, after all She is an Astral that capable of sending destructive waves into lands and creating many tragedies on water.

Now meet Prompto, a merman.

He is very well recognised by local Altissians for his position as one of the Twenty-four Messengers rather than him originally being a “gift” from the Empire of Niflheim. The gifting ceremony happens 150 years ago when whole island nation, along with its’ capital surrenders to the empire’s fearful power although the resigning First Secretary of Accordo certainly not expecting such a divine gift.

Tourism successes have been too easy for this city on sea.

Prompto, the Sea Messenger, is a tourists’ all-time favourite sight of Altissia. The locals like to tell foreign couples that sighting the merman in their lovely city on sea is a blessing of good luck. Whole Eos knows him to routinely patrol around the Altar of the Tidemother, the ancient shrine built to begin a human civilisation.

In recent years however, the Altar of the Tidemother becomes off limits to general public, the government bars unauthorised entries into this sacred piece of ancient architecture.

This religious location’s actual purpose is unknown to date. Historians assume the shrine is dedicated to perform all kinds of religious ceremonies to worship the Goddess of the Sea during the Ancient Era. Despite being immortal, Prompto is a lot younger than the shrine. There are many Altissian elderlies and local tour guides truly believe that the merman was once a human but was sacrificed to Leviathan, thus he was turned into a merman by the Goddess of the Sea.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, buddy.”

“Prince Noctis! What brings you here to Celluna Cascades?”

Sitting on the small boat is Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crown Prince and heir of throne to Kingdom of Lucis. The young lad is a frequent traveller to Altissia and a best friend to the Sea Messenger. He is granted a special entry access pass into the Altar of the Tidemother, thanks to his unique network connection with the Sea Messenger.

The friendship between Prompto and Noctis is an odd one because former being a merman and latter being a human prince and how they met. The merman saved the human prince’s life when he was only ten. Their friendship story starts off almost like the plot of the infamous fairy tale, The Little Mermaid.

King Regis Lucis Caelum generously commissions an Altissian statue maker to sculpture a pair of life-size Sea Messenger statues out of imported Lucian black diamonds. Upon completion, they are gifted to Prompto as a gratitude for saving his son. The statues are currently on display at the entrance of the stone bridge that connects the romantic city to the mysterious holy shrine.

Prompto watches his cute human friend growing up and becomes a handsome human friend today. He feels absolutely honoured to be able to befriend the Chosen King and to witness him growing up so well in the past ten years.

The Crown Prince of Lucis, however, grows up and sees the merman as his most desired final piece of _collection_ to his private aquarium at Citadel. Noctis dreams of one day, he claims this beautiful sea creature for himself, alone. Until he achieves this, they are best friends forever (BFF) and also Noctis’s not-so-secret secret crush.

_I’ll make you mine one day, Prompto._

“I’m here to announce that I will be officially betrothed to Luna soon.”

Luna.

The current Oracle, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Prompto knows about the relationship between two childhood friends on one cloudy day.

They both still remember that day, when younger Noctis and Prompto are napping on the Altar of the Tidemother then Umbra approaches Noctis and delivers Lunafreya’s new message. Seeing his fish friend recognises Umbra, the innocent prince eagerly shows his best friend the shared notebook between Lunafreya and Noctis. It of course does not surprise Prompto that Noctis and Lunafreya knew each other two years prior himself but he is confused by his human friend’s action…

Noctis, until today, still shows his exchange of messages with Lady Lunafreya and even asks the merman’s advices and suggestions sometimes when he is out of conversation topics to write to her. The Sea Messenger knows his human friend wants to respond back to her sounding more mature and “without sounding like a loser”, a fish does not understand the last part… Prompto attempts too many times to discourage his best friend’s behaviour but with no success.

During the Crown Prince’s younger years, he is absolutely shy and nervous in the presence of the opposite gender. The merman is glad Lunafreya is able to change that unconfident side of his best friend and to observe the human prince’s growing confidence during his adolescent age.

The Sea Messenger finally gets to meet Lunafreya Nox Fleuret when she officially takes over the position of Oracle four years later after the fall of the Fenestala Manor. Being the only network she has if she wishes to reach the slumbering Goddess of the Sea, the Sea Messenger and the Oracle slowly builds up their relationship. For the Crown Prince’s delightful surprise, the Oracle and the Sea Messenger become fast friends since Prompto is such a friendly soul and easily approachable.

“Congratulations.” Those cute finned-ears flap in joy at the delightful news. Prompto truly believes the former princess of Tenebrae is a perfect match for his shy best friend.

The human prince’s heart skips a beat by just witnessing how adorable his fish friend is. “Uh, t-thanks…” The small smile quickly fades and replaces with a frustrating sigh.

“Is there something troubling you?” Prompto asks with concern.

“We are best friends right? I…I want you to be at my wedding ceremony.”

“Oh…”

The Crown Prince is asking for the impossible and Noctis is well aware of that too. The Hydraean is known to have zero affection towards all mortals on lands and anything happening outside water. She has imposes strict rules and restrictions onto Her only servant, Prompto.

He is not permitted to speak to any mortals other than those whom have connection with the Six.

He is also not allowed to leave Altissia.

Despite being _promoted_ as the Sea Messenger, he lives his 150 years like a “lucky charm of Altissia” because Altissians themselves strongly believe that sighting him in the city brings good luck.

In the eyes of the Altissians, the merman’s lucky trait is the reason why Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum from the Kingdom of Lucis travels all the way from the Crown City of Insomnia to their beautiful city. Normal people are unaware of the deep friendship between the Crown Prince of Lucis and the Sea Messenger and they all assume the permanent foreign visitor is an ingenious, devoted worshipper of the Goddess of the Sea and Her servant.

They are only half right, the Crown Prince has grown no feelings other than hatred towards the Hydraean, he does not care if he should respect and fear Her for being a mighty Tidemother. He hates Her since the day She almost killed him… He was merely a ten year old and certainly does not deserve death before he fulfils his destiny as the True King. Noctis Lucis Caelum tolerates Leviathan only because of his best friend.

The Sea Messenger is aware that not just the his best friend but the whole human race shares the same thought, mortals identify the Goddess of the Sea as the most cold hearted Hexatheon among the Six… Truthfully, Leviathan has no love and kindness towards mankind and all Altissians and tourists fear for her ruinous fury that will bring destruction to the beautiful city on sea without warning. 

Despite the restrains forces upon his position as the Sea Messenger, Prompto is still able to roam freely and at will, around the beautiful city, certainly thanks to all the manmade builds in the city: the waterfalls, rivers and canals. There are many times he overhears Altissian citizens telling foreigners many stories of Leviathan and himself, some are true and some are just pure made up. Generations after generations, they become facts that the entire Eos knows.

Twenty-four Messengers speaks to the people for Astrals.

In the Sea Messenger’s case, Prompto specifically delivers messages to mortals from the Goddess of the Sea Herself…which in reality, it never happens. The Crown Prince of Lucis and the Oracle are the only humans he has ever uses his speech ability.

Others who also have links to Crystal rarely visit Altissia, let alone to speak to a fish.

“Um… Dad told me nothing yet… But I know the wedding is going to be held here, in Altissia, so I am putting you on my guest list anyway.”

“…Hmm…?” A Lucian royal wedding held in a foreign city?

“I…I-I will arrange everything with Luna for you, you will attend, right?”

Deep inside, Prompto is debating with his inner self of whether he should be honest and tells his best friend the real truth and the prophecy of near future however his position won’t allow him to betray the Six, even if Prompto knows Noctis Lucis Caelum is the Chosen King. He is still a human and therefore restricted and barred from knowing any future events… It is the Oracle’s unique privilege and all told prophecies of the Lands of Eos are up to her decision and wisdom to be revealed.

Unlike the immortal Twenty-four Messengers, the Oracle will have to pay for the consequences for revealing any of them.

“A wedding in this gorgeous city huh, I am so jealous.”

In the end, Prompto decides to remain silence.

Noctis laughs, “Yeah, it sounds extravagant, isn’t it?”

“Altissia is a perfect place for a royal marriage, fit for a Crown Prince to marry the Oracle whom is adored by whole Eos, my dear best friend.” The blonde playfully winks at him.

The raven blushes, “R-right…um… I guess the next time you see me again, I’ll be in wedding suit.”

“I understand you’ll be busy preparing for your big day! I can already imagine you’ll look like a true prince, Your Highness.”

The Sea Messenger gives his best friend a big, happy grin.

“Hey, I _am_ a royalty.”


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis Lucis Caelum has not visited Prompto since then.

The Sea Messenger feels been let down but he remains as cheerful and bright as normal although absolutely unsurprised when his best friend’s wedding ceremony is suddenly informed cancelled by the First Secretary.

All Twenty-four Messengers has been told to stay absolutely silence by the Six. They are alert of all disagreements and fights among all Six Astrals. God of War may declare a Second War of Astrals if they are unable to reach a mutual understanding and decision.

According to High Messenger, Lady Gentiana, it is due to one unseen occurrence and it has shaken the entire Star and even brings the God of War’s attention onto to the Empire of Niflheim, specifically the Imperial Capital of Gralea.

There is a civil war suddenly erupted within the heart of the empire and not a single Astral foreseen the event happening and the mysterious trigger of the conflict among the Chancellor of Niflheim, the Imperial Research Minister and the Emperor of Niflheim.

The mortals only know Gralea of Niflheim locks itself from the rest of the Eos on the same day when Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum departs from the Crown City of Insomnia on a solo road trip across the Kingdom of Lucis.

For people in Eos, there are two different source of information they can choose to believe in: The Lucian or the Niff.

In all types of media across the rest of Niflheim, they are unable to source any news from inside the locked Gralea… Lucians listen to the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret unfortunately also trapped within the locked imperial capital.

The Lucian papers says, “Starscourge, the deadly Disease of the Star, breakout suddenly within the Imperial Capital of Gralea, all imperial citizens were affected and causes the city to close its borders to avoid the plague spreading across the rest of its imperial territories.”

And the Niff papers says, “Research Chief, Verstael Besithia, issues an official apology to the general public for losing control over one of his research laboratory when finding cure for the vanishing disease, under the instruction of Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, the access into and out of the city is restricted for safety reasons.”

People decide both sources are unconvincing.

Regardless of the _real_ reason, the closing of imperial borders still happened too late, daemons have already begin roaming and spreading the daemonic plague across all lands including Insomnia and Altissia. 

The ignorant Goddess of the Sea continues slumbering within the deep waters of Celluna Cascades…although Altissians notice that the Hydraean is a lot calmer. Unknown to the mortals on land, She is borrowing her strength to Her servant. While She refuses to aid those pitiful walks of life inhabiting above the water level of where she is currently inhabiting…

She has to give a fuck about the _Lands_ of Eos, somehow, being one of the Six.

Since the following day after Gralea’s “lockdown”, the beautiful Altissia has a new romantic tourist attraction. The dutiful Sea Messenger can be heard hymning to the dark sky before dawn, his beautiful voice as if calling for a sunrise every morning at the Altar of Tidemother. His voice is a very melodic wake up call for local Altissians and to tourists.

Being the Sea Messenger and now he has to perform an Astral’s duties and responsibilities. Prompto’s new daily task, as ~~forced~~ assigned by the ~~lazy~~ mighty Goddess of the Sea, is to lure daemons lurking in the darkness of Altissia. Light is the only way to cleanse the souls of this cursed life form.

Honestly, there is nothing more the merman can do for Altissia since he is immobile for being a half fish. Luckily, sometimes one or few wondering Messengers will visit Altissia and save some hunters from evil daemons.

“I love the song.”

The merman startles at the sudden voice coming from behind, he falls into the sea for losing balance and slipping off the cliff. Then, to only realise that voice belongs to his best friend, the freckled face is instantly red from embarrassment. After all, it is such an ungraceful and cowardly reaction in front of a _prince_.

“Prince Noctis, you scared me! Please never do that again.”

Prompto summons a pillar made of water to bring him back up to the altar, only to see Noctis laughing harder, arms wrapping his stomach and rolling on the cold floor.

“It is not funny…” Prompto pouts.

It takes a few minutes for Noctis to finally calm down. “Sorry, buddy. Can’t help it, you are just too cute sometimes.”

“Hey…! I am not cute! I am a lot older than you!”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Anyway, I missed you, buddy.”

The Crown Prince of Lucis has been on a road trip across his entire Kingdom to help banishing the daemons _alone_. 

“Prompto…” The raven can feel his hunger for skin contact is instantly satisfied.

“You’ve done extremely well, Prince Noctis,”

The human prince embraces his best friend tighter in his arms and breathing the unique scent of the sea breeze mixed with something sweet. Noctis cannot believe how stressful he puts himself into during the past month and he does not understand how he survived for not visiting Prompto for one full month.

“I have lots of road trip stories to share with you.”

During Noctis’s solo travelling, he has a lot in his mind and his unhealthy possessiveness towards Prompto is always the first thing he thinks of every day he wakes up. He continues driving and visiting each different city until loneliness become too painful and stressful for him to continue one day…

The human prince just want to drop every quests and hunting jobs he picked up and visit Altissia to see his best friend and share everything…

…And he did.

The Crown Prince stares at the Sea Messenger’s blue eyes, he absolutely adores them. These orbs are a shade of blue that are not the colour of the ocean but it is definitely a favourite colour of Noctis’s, apart from the Lucian’s royalty colour, of course. 

The merman’s beautiful tail is the same shade of blue as these eyes…

“Prince Noctis…” Prompto is concerned about those dark circles under his best friend’s eyes although Noctis is still as handsome as he always is.

The raven softly shushes him while he leans in closer and wraps his arms around the blonde. Both of their eyes are staring at each other while two warm bodies are slowly sealing the distance…

Finally, they kiss.

Noctis Lucis Caelum secretly dreams of kissing and making out with his best friend and now, he finally fulfils his dream, after ten long years. These lips are so soft and light, like water. It tastes exactly like his first kiss, _their_ first kiss. 

Their romantic moment gets cut short…

The merman’s whole body is suddenly glowing in the familiar Crystal’s light. Noctis shuts his eyes in reflex from the blinding light but his hands refuse to let go of his best friend and continues to hold tight onto Prompto, in fear of losing him…

Merely seconds later, the blinding light vanishes.

The warm figure is still safe in his arms except that his physical form has been altered by the mysterious transformation magic. The transformation successfully changes the former merman’s appearance, now Prompto appears in a human’s physique.

“Oh, interesting.”

The first sight the Crown Prince of Lucis capture, when he reopens his eyes at the voice of the Sea Messenger, is a naked figure of Prompto and Noctis’s eyes are already refusing to blink or look away. It is a really hot body, in all naked glory for the whole Eos…or just for Noctis to see, at least at this very moment.

“Buddy?” The raven gulps nervously, he can hear his heart beating madly.

“Your Highness, is this your magic?” Prompto is referring to the pair of legs which his tail has magically transformed into. The Sea Messenger has never seen any magic like this one. He tries lifting one of the pair of limbs up…or two of them.

Oh wow, Noctis does not know Prompto’s body is at this level of flexibility, the way he lifts and spreads two legs apart…

_Fuck!_

Noctis Lucis Caelum is in heaven, he absolutely has seen _everything_ now.

“Noct!”

Prompto’s voice screaming his nickname is the last thing he hears before he blacks out from losing too much blood caused by a massive nosebleed.

How lame.


	4. Chapter 4

There is no dream and only pure darkness until the Crown Prince of Lucis finally regains consciousness. His head is heavy and throbbing in pain.

“Uh-Ow…! Ouch, my head…”

Well, Noctis Lucis Caelum did lands onto the ground with his head first. 

When the bright blue eyes open, the first thing Noctis sees is his best friend’s smiling face and minus his finned ears… _Oh, so it wasn’t just a dream after all!_

The raven immediately springs up and begins examining…ahem, _ogling_ …at the grinning blonde. Noctis has the perfect excuse to check and confirm that his best friend is perfectly alright despite he is the one whom has head injury. Deep inside Noctis’s head, he is bowing and thanking all his ancestors, Bahamut and the wonderful Crystal’s magic.

Yep, that is a pair of human’s legs Noctis is seeing…and that means in between those lean legs… Prompto’s two limbs are tightly pressed together uncomfortably at the prince’s intense staring. This is definitely not a right time to get a boner and he must not creep his best friend out…

_Fucking get a grip of yourself, Noctis Lucis Caelum!_

That pair of eyes just move away to another pair of limbs… Prompto’s hands are normal human hands now too, no funny webbed fingers anymore.

His eyes are scanning for any sight of the merman’s signature pretty fins or shiny scales on the freckled pale skin… Until Noctis’s gaze stops at Prompto’s chest and thinks that pair of male breasts looks slightly larger than before…

_Will they actually produce milk…?_

Noctis mentally slaps himself. He really should not be eye raping his best friend because he can already feel his lower half is reacting excitedly.

 _Noctis you fucking pervert, stop it now. Prompto is your best friend, for fuck’s sake!_

Anyway, Prompto, the Sea Messenger is now human, confirmed.

“Wow! H-how did it happen?” Noctis is trying hard to distract his mind and also calm down his painful budge in between his legs by readjusting his sitting position. 

“It seems like this transformation is created the Crystal’s magic, Your Highness.”

But Noctis Lucis Caelum does not know _how_ he did it.

“Um…so… C-can you stand?”

The raven is absolutely relieved now he feels no more tightness in between his pants.

The blonde shakes his head and answers, “I can’t. I don’t know how to use these…”

Oh, that does explain the wild exhibitionism show he puts on earlier. 

“Give me your hands, I’ll pull you up.”

The raven wipes his sweaty hands on his shirt before holding gently on the other’s human hands…

The Sea Messenger is never a cold-blooded being and the human Prompto is as warm as he was as a merman. However, the feeling of touching his now-human friend oddly feels a lot different, maybe because the blonde’s appearance is different and becomes the same species as the prince now. Prompto’s skin is as soft and smooth like a new born’s, skin on skin contact alone makes Noctis extremely nervous, he unconsciously treats his best friend like a fragile object and handling him carefully while pulling the naked figure up, to get Prompto in a standing position.

In the next second, the blonde’s calm facial expression changes to a terrified look. He gasps while his body falls into the human prince’s arms… While his face buries onto his best friend’s chest, the blonde is very confused and so is the raven.

“What…happened?”

Well, Prompto fell down.

“That’s alright, I got you. Lets’ goes back to the hotel first and I’ll explain to you how legs work.”

Surprisingly, for a young man about his height, Prompto is weightless, literally as light as feather. Noting the naked figure he is holding, Noctis puts him down again carefully, on the cold floor.

“Um… Here, cover up first.”

Noctis materialises a spare clothes for Prompto’s use to cover up before returning back to his hotel. He doesn’t want to get another nosebleed…or to be seen walking on the streets with a hard on, like he currently having one when he dresses the blonde up like a living doll he is.

Honestly, baby soft skin feels too nice to touch… The body underneath the raven has flexibility of a yoga instructor, the blonde is able to curve his back so gracefully and beautifully… _Alright Noctis, calm the fuck down! You are only helping your best buddy to get these pants on. Stop all your perverted thoughts!!_

“Um… I’m tired so just let me take a break first.” The Crown Prince awkwardly kneels in a very funny position, with his upper body bending over so much because he is so desperate to hide that embarrassing tented part in between his pants.

“Prince Noctis, are you sure you don’t need any help?”

Why hasn’t the Crown Prince masturbate to rid of his problem first? He checked in at his hotel but he is already running to the Altar of the Tidemother as soon as he got the keys.

“Better than ever, don’t worry.”

As soon as his lower half calms down again, the raven stands up and carefully picks up the blonde in princess carry. The sudden height certainly has scared the blonde and by instinct, he wraps his arms tightly around his best friend’s neck.

“Ah… This brings back memories… Instead of sitting in your arms, you are in mine now.”

“No, you weren’t as tall and big as you are now… Oh, is this body taller than you?”

“I am the taller one.” Noctis gives him a victory smirk as he comments proudly.

Prompto only responds back with a sad, whiny “awwwwwww”.

Along the way to the Leville Hotel, the talkative Sea Messenger comments about every little detail, especially the sceneries of this beautiful city outside of water. It is certainly Prompto’s first time seeing the city in a human’s perspective and the experience is unique than when he sees the same city in his original form.

“Romantic, isn’t it?” Noctis gives him a small smile. He feels that he can absolutely die happy even just holding this man forever in his arms.

“Romantic…? It is not the first word that comes into my mind, but your description may be more accurate than mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Nyah…?”

**Thud.**

The human Prompto gets thrown onto the soft sheets of the king-sized bed. Noctis Lucis Caelum gives him a hungry look before removing his jacket, not caring where that piece of garment lands, and climbs on top of his best friend. Those playful hands are sliding underneath that white shirt of that oversized trendy outfit that belonged to the prince, and caressing the soft skin that belongs to the blonde.

**Thud.**

“Noct…”

The raven licks his lips when his best friend is giving him the sweetest moans ever, reacting to his touches, he wants to hear more delicious sounds since the very moment he hears the blonde’s singing voice. It is just beautiful. He definitely can’t wait to hear this voice chanting only his name later.

**Thud.**

“Touch sensitive, aren’t you?”

Noctis whispers beside Prompto’s ear. 

“Ah…n-no… Uh, n-not my nipples…hah…”

Noctis’s index fingers are poking and tickling the erected pink buds, palms are cupping on those _cute_ breasts, they are definitely smaller comparing to normal female breasts. Well, the raven will not complain because they belong to Prompto. The skin feels soft and smooth and the weight of both is perfectly even, they feel so right to squeeze too.

**Thud.**

“Sexy.” Noctis breathes at his best friend’s opened mouth and slips his tongue in. The foreign organ mischievously exploring on the other’s tongue, palates, teeth and gums, until he completely savours the taste of the Sea Messenger.

“Ah… More please….”

“Patience, my darling.”

The curious and greedy Prompto is already lost in lust and desire, those hazy and darkened blue orbs tells Noctis, the blonde flips and rolls the raven over and gets on top, sitting on top of the clothed erection.

Prompto easily pushes his tongue inside Noctis’s opened mouth as he attempts to copy exactly the same behaviour like his best friend did to him earlier but his unskilled pink tongue only enters into Noctis’s trap. Once the appendage trapped in between those firm lips of the prince’s, the panicked blonde makes a muffled moan. Noctis smiles on the other’s lips as his makes his second move, his tongue victoriously twirling around Prompto’s trapped tongue then-

**“I did it!”**

…Then the Lucian prince gets _Noct-ed_ out from his sexy daydream.

And also from his chair…

Noctis should not have sit with the back side front, now he probably looks stupid since he is aware that the pose of him falling off from the chair is stupid. _Standing_ in front of him is his best friend, Prompto. The former merman tilts his head while his pretty blue eyes stare at the prince, curiously watches the blushing prince slowly getting up from the floor. Prompto watches in awe, wonders if he is able to do the same too.

_Fuck…It was getting on the sexier part…_

“…Prince Noctis?”

“I-I…uh…I fell asleep.” The prince lies.

Prompto is blinking in confusion, he asks, “With your eyes opened?”

“…Y-yeah… I-I do that sometimes back in the Crown City.”

The Crown Prince’s strong arms hold on to his best friend’s waist and lifts the Sea Messenger up effortlessly then spins him around, making him giggling like a child.

Noctis has successfully distracts Prompto.

The raven even immediately changes the subject before the curious blonde actually asks any more questions, Noctis congratulates, “Congratulations, you’ve learnt how to stand on your own feet.”

For the whole morning, the 20-year-old has given the _ancient_ one a lecture about the law of gravity on lands, luckily Prompto is a fast learner too. The Lucian prince’s teaching is delivered with such professionalism, knowledgeable almost like a true teacher. His performance alone will make Ignis proud.

Prompto is determined to learn using his new pair of limbs and does not give up until he succeeds, he has been working hard to stand still while Noctis just stares and daydreams about having sex with the imaginary human Prompto.

_Damn it, I will fuck him tonight._

The sex starved prince is now fully determined to get laid tonight because having his first time sex during the day isn’t _appropriate_ for a prince apparently.

“Everything feels very different for being a human.”

“Don’t stress yourself. You still need a lot of time to get used to your new body.”

“Agreed, I also need to know how to use these.” Fingers.

By around three in the afternoon, Noctis Lucis Caelum is already famished.

When room service arrives, the human prince begins stuffing food in his face, in a very unprincely manner that Ignis will absolute disapprove of. The raven always forgets about time when he is hanging out with his best friend. The human Prompto is now able to move each digit of both hands effortlessly, he is already performing Lucian sign language in front of Noctis which the Lucian prince has no idea where his best friend learnt it.

Here comes another discovery about his best friend… Despite in human form, the Sea Messenger do not feel hunger thus he does not need to consume food or to be fed. While he looks so human on the outside, he is still very much an immortal non-human.

But it makes no sense to the Crown Prince of Lucis, an actual human being.

“How can you not be tempted by such mouth-watering smell?”

The former merman is quietly sitting by his best friend’s side and just watches how food is being devoured. Prompto has never put anything into his mouth before, whether he is in his original merman form or even from the beginning of his memory. To him, a mouth is just a use for communication purposes, nothing more.

“Yes, food smells delicious.” Prompto scans at the table full of food before using his index finger to point at the Gorgeous Queen Sandwich, “I know this dish is made from Garulessa Steak.” Then, the Grilled Wild Barramundi, “This needs more Schier Turmeric actually.”

Those two dishes are two of favourites of the Lucian prince… Anyway, almost all the dishes on the table are his favourites anyway although Ignis’s cooking tastes more delicious. Noctis makes a mental reminder to ask Ignis to cook for Prompto at least once.

Noctis, finally caring about his own royal image, continues enjoying his feast in proper dining etiquette and gentleman posture while pretends to hear nothing when his best friend makes an innocent comment about lack of vegetable dishes is bad and unhealthy.

Not liking the diet talk, he immediately redirects the topic about the other Messengers.

“Are you telling me that Umbra, Pryna and even Gentiana do not require food to survive?”

“Yes, we Messengers, regardless of our form, do not possess humans’ basic needs.”

“But can you eat?”

“Of course we can. Just like whenever Umbra and Pryna visits, you feed them dog treats; they will still happily accept your offering. I am the same.”

Noctis almost chokes on his mouthful of the oyako-don. Sure, He regularly shares with Prompto about the exchange of messages between him and Luna since the raven has not befriend anyone, even at schools, Prompto and his two retainers remain as his only close friends after the pair of childhood friends is separated during the imperial invasion of the Fenestala Manor… Beyond that, how does Prompto know that he often feed Umbra and Pryna?

Unless…

“All Twenty-four Messengers knows each other’s existence, just like all Hexatheons know each other. Some friendlier Messengers will keep in touch with you all the time.”

Noctis’s eyes widens, he is absolutely at disbelieve now.

“Wait… Do you actually speak dog’s language?”

The Sea Messenger laughs. “No, _silly_. We use the Hexatheon’s language.”

For the second time of the day, the Crown Prince of Lucis feels stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

Too bad for our handsome and stupid Lucian prince, his dream disappears before it gets a chance to come true.

They enjoy the beautiful sunset over the horizon by the balcony of the royal suite, once the sky turns complete darkness, the Sea Messenger magically returns back to his merman form, the exact same way he turns into a human.

_Well fuck it. I was thinking of screwing him in bed the entire night before dawn._

Noctis Lucis Caelum, the virgin prince immediately regrets for wasting so much of their precious time ~~although he enjoys their date~~. Ignis advises the Crown Prince too many times, which both of them completely lost count, to change his awful procrastination habit and now he finally get a bitter taste of regret.

Noctis should have just tackles his best friend into the soft sheets of that king-sized bed as soon as the two of them reaches the hotel in the morning, playing out exactly like how the virgin prince does it to the virgin Prompto in his daydream…

…At least the Lucian Prince absolutely enjoys their sweet time together.

“Can I…um…can I touch your tail?” Noctis asks shyly. 

Prompto never refuses his best friend any requests.

The Crown Prince of Lucis is deep in thoughts while happily staring at his best friend’s beautiful fish tail. Yes, he is already missing that sexy pair of skinny legs but he absolutely enjoys this wonderful feeling of caressing the most beautiful part of his best friend’s body too. These blue scales are the smoothest fish scales Noctis ever touched, the merman certainly grooms himself very well and Noctis’s favourite part of this baby is definitely the scaleless part near the tip of the tail, that part is absolutely soft and spongy… The touch and the feel of holding it is so stress relieving and relaxing, he just wants to use it as a pillow to hug during his sleep.

Unfortunately his best friend has to go home now…

Noctis inherits his father’s favourite hobby and he visits many fishing spots during his solo road trip. The Lucian Prince knows the simple fact that fishes cannot leave water for too long else they’ll die of dehydration and the Sea Messenger is the same although he won’t die as easily for being immortal. 

The Sea Messenger returns the folded garments back to the owner with a sweet smile. 

“Prince Noctis, thank you very much for uh…these. Now I know how it feels like to have covering on my skin but honestly, I prefer to be without them.”

Noctis takes back his clothes and stores them back into the Armiger while he returns the smile and explains to his best friend, “They are clothes and they are…um…for protection. Yeah, main purpose is to protect your body from injuries when you fell down…stuff.”

Inside the human prince’s mind however, he is slapping himself hard.

_Fuck… Why did you cover him up, stupid Noctis? You could just leave Prompto naked from the beginning!_

Prompto definitely believes in whatever nonsense Noctis is feeding him, the blonde nods in understanding and comments, “Interesting. I guess they do help to reduce the impact whenever I fall during the time I was learning how to stand!”

“So, anyway… Now the sun’s gone down, you’ll be able to have a look and enjoy the night views of Altissia. Shall we leave now? I’ll carry you back to the shrine.”

“Will that be too much of a trouble to you, Prince Noctis? I know you are already exhausted since you fell asleep with your eyes opened during the day.”

“It is just six, way too early for bed.”

Since the lockdown of the imperial capital of Gralea, the whole Eos is aware and cautious of the longer nights and the higher risk of getting exposed to danger and potential death. Longer nights mean increase of active daemons as well as Starscourge victims… The pair of best friends mutually chooses to avoid talking about these topics.

They aren’t worth sharing opinions or discussions anyway.

“Your Highness, I recall sleeping is one of your favourite hobbies too. Are you absolutely sure?”

The Crown Prince only responds with a soft chuckle to his best friend’s question and lifts the feather-light body in the same princess carry. Noctis whispers to the finned ear, “You weight nothing, Prompto. You are never a trouble to me and never will be one, _ever_.”

The Sea Messenger blushes hard at the Crown Prince’s last word and his sensitive finned ears twitch from the hot air his best friend is blowing into the earlobe. Prompto puts on a big smile on his freckled face and Noctis falls deeper in love with his best friend.

_I’ll definitely be able to sleep with a nice dream with this face._

“Shall we?”

Prompto nods and sighs dreamily, “I’ll miss being in the strong arms of a prince.”

Noctis laughs as he grabs his room keys and leaves the hotel.

The journey from the Altar of the Tidemother was very deserted for being very early morning but this journey back to the shrine is absolutely dead because night has fallen.

All Lands across Eos practises exactly the same lifestyle now, even before the Imperial Capital Gralea closes its borders. What becomes different from the past is that people begin to live in fear and anxiety of the longer nights and shorter days, mainly due to those deadly daemons and the Disease of the Star.

Once they are used to the peace, they will worry about the return of that overpowered and mad Empire of Niflheim. Until then, Altissians believe their beautiful city and precious lives will be safe under the protection from the Sea Messenger.

“Messenger Prompto! Prince Noctis, please wait!”

During the day, the pair of best friends was already getting stopped on their track too many times by random residents and even tourists. The human prince hates that literally, every goddamn step he takes, their small world gets interrupted. The Lucian prince is excellent at hiding his real feelings and emotions, tolerates others only because he knows that he will get to own and claim his best friend his once they are inside the Royal Suite.

In the dangerous night, this pair of best friends has not expect to see so many brave and courage souls, daringly leave their safe accommodations only to approach the Sea Messenger and the Crown Prince of Lucis once more.

“Messenger Prompto, we love you!”

“Thank you for shielding Altissia from daemons attacking us.”

“We are most grateful to have you as a guardian to Altissia.”

His best friend is normally the talkative one between them so Noctis is extremely dumbfounded to notice Prompto’s mouth is magically sealed tight…

The Sea Messenger has not granted permission to speak to normal mortals from the Goddess of the Sea. Luckily, the merman is still able to give them friendly and sweet smiles, even reaching his hand out to them for a few handshakes that they ask for. The Lucian prince frowns. He certainly has never witnesses this side of his best friend, so obedient, respecting and bending towards the Six’s laws…as if the Astrals owns him…

_Prompto is mine! Mine! MINE!_

“Prince Noctis, I’ve heard of your heroic stories of your road trip in Kingdom of Lucis!”

A comment from the small crowd does the job, Noctis returns back to the reality.

“Thank you very much. However, you all should take care of your own safety. Please never leave your houses after sunset. I am sure Messenger Prompto agrees with me.”

The merman blinks, clearly confused at the sudden coldness of his human friend’s speaking voice. Prompto still gives Noctis a big nod of agreement to those words of wisdom and Altissians’ lives are currently his newly assigned responsibility too anyway.

After bidding goodnights to those playful children, the human prince and the merman sees each of them returning to where they originally came from. When the area is clear of humans, the raven finally continues the journey towards the shrine.

“Prince Noctis? Are you alright?”

The silence seal is lifted when the pair is alone again.

“Ah… Just a bit cranky because of the lack of sleep, sorry about that earlier, Prompto.” Noctis replies nervously. He believes the lack of sleep is one of the causes that trigger him to lose his self-control and to react in such a childish behaviour and attitude towards a group of children and in front of his secret crush.

…Although the raven knows where that possessiveness stems from…

“Understandable.”

“Those kids are crazy, aren’t they…? It is already night time now. I mean… Aren’t they are afraid of getting attacked by daemons? What were their parents thinking?”

“Hmm…I don’t know how humans think but I certainly learn that Disease of the Star requires a long time to fully turn a living being into a daemon, maybe the people in this city just figures that those cursed creatures are only active after midnight hours…”

“Oh, that reminds me… I should try accepting some Altissian hunting jobs, maybe we can team up?”

“Next time then, you should get some sleep before your departure tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll be looking forward to your wakeup call in the morning. For once, I am glad to wake up not by Ignis’s nonstop phone calls or my annoying alarm.”

The Sea Messenger laughs.

Prompto is recalling his best friend’s silly stories about being late for school almost every morning because he will always sleep in after switching off his alarm. Ignis Scientia, the Crown Prince’s advisor end up becoming his caretaker, his newfound duty is to wake the prince up every day.

When they finally sight the pair of Sea Messenger statues, they have finally reaches the entrance of the connection bridge that leads toward the mysterious shrine.

“You can just drop me at the sea here, Prince Noctis.”

The Lucian prince refuses, says it is a “un-gentleman thing to do” and continues holding the half human, half fish body tight in his arms while he walks towards the Altar of the Tidemother. The human prince carefully puts his best friend down by the edge, allowing the merman to easily jump into the ocean after their farewell.

Noctis seats himself beside Prompto for a short break… 

“I never knew you are able to turn into a human, I’d like to have you as my guest at the Crown City of Insomnia.” _So I can keep you in Citadel, forever._

“Hmm… Oh! Perhaps you should try your Prince’s Kiss to Pryna or Umbra…or maybe Carbuncle too. Who knows? You may actually possess a unique ability to turn non-human Messengers into humans.” Prompto jokes and they both laugh. 

“Prompto…”

Noctis cups Prompto’s cheeks and slowly leans in towards the merman, gently giving the soft lips another “Prince’s Kiss” but this time, the merman remains a merman.

“It didn’t work.” Noctis is unhappy and he doesn’t hide it.

Prompto gives him a bright smile and pats on the human prince’s shoulder, giving a firm grip to cheer him up.

“Being a human is still a lot of fun! Thank you, Your Highness! I’ll treasure the memory of owning a pair of legs.”

The raven’s hands curls into fists when the blonde addresses him “Your Highness”. _That’s it, that’s fucking it! I had enough!_

Noctis Lucis Caelum really had enough of his best friend treating him like a true friend at the first minute then calling him “Prince Noctis” or “Your Highness” at the next minute. He is absolutely sick of it, he is confused and he hates…no, he _loathes_ it.

“Prompto, I don’t like this distance between us.”

“Prince Noctis…?”

“Especially when you address me so formally, I hate it. We were so close before and you’ve used to call me ‘Noct’ when I was younger.”

His best friend is right. Prompto always uses the child’s adorable nickname until the human prince reaches his adult age.


	7. Chapter 7

The Crown Prince of Lucis is eight when he befriends the twelve-year-old Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret from the Kingdom of Tenebrae. He appreciates any sort of human company during his lonely recuperation period in the foreign land.

“The Cosmogony…?” Noctis reads the title printed on the cover.

“I see you are disinterested, Prince Noctis.”

Reading is one of his least favourable things to spend time for.

While the young prince is no longer as active and playful as before experiencing a near-death, the playfulness spirit inside the child remains and until today, he only reveals that well-hidden side of his true self to the closest relationships.

Young Noctis never read a single book before, not even a children book. He has a maid or, sometimes, his father, to read to him as bedtime stories. This is the first time he is holding a physical book and he finds reading very boring, like this picture book that shows beautiful drawings of all twenty four servants of Six Astrals and nothing else.

Unfortunately, this is a book the raven randomly picks from the bookshelf and he is determined to finish reading this since reading is the only entertainment he can have inside this guest room.

At least Noctis will be able to strike up a conversation with the beautiful princess.

“Luna, look! This dog in the picture looks like Umbra without wings.”

“That is because Umbra is one of the Twenty-four Messengers.”

It is an uninteresting topic to start a conversation but at the end of the day, Noctis also learns about Lunafreya’s Oracle bloodline and Umbra, Pryna and Lady Gentiana are her loyal companions. When Lunafreya tells him that Carbuncle, his guardian is also one of the Twenty-four, he refuses to believe her at first, telling her that the guardian sent by his father and is a good friend that has accompanied him during his coma.

The young prince finally learns that his childhood friend is right two years later.

King Regis Lucis Caelum and his son are on their way to Altissia to celebrate the Crown Prince’s ten-year-old birthday. The young prince instantly falls in love with his father’s royal vessel at first sight. It is such a beautiful yacht.

“I want it! Dad, can I have it?”

“Ahaha… You are too young now, Noct.”

“Well, well, well… We know for sure that our Prince Noctis definitely have a good taste in luxuries.” The Marshal points out to his King. However, it is certainly has been a very long time since the adults last witness such lively and active side of their prince.

“Well, my son. You will have to earn it. If you are able to stay on the top of all your classes until you reach sixteen, I’ll gift the Royal Vessel to you. If you are able to beat your good training buddy, Gladiolus, you can also name her.”

“But…but that another six year!” The Crown Prince of Lucis whines.

“Hmm…? I thought you like this yacht very much?”

“Will you still remember and keep your promise after six years?”

“Of course! How about we make a pinky swear now?”

The father lifts his little finger and the young child has eagerly locks his little finger with his father’s as they swear in their silly oath.

Clarus announces, “King Regis, we are almost reaching our destination.”

“Altissia! The city on sea!” The excited prince cheers as he runs towards the deck, hoping to catch the better view of the beautiful city which his father has been telling him about before their departure day.

When Cor gives a firm nod, signalling that the innocent child is out of sight, the three adults gather and talk important matters.

“Any updates from the members of the Kingsglaives?”

“Nothing. The Crown City of Insomnia is reported to have no sight of enemy.”

“Good, I am most grateful the Six has granted me this one selfish wish.”

The Crown Prince of Lucis is unaware of the serious discussion happening within the control room. He is just a happy child excited about his first travel with his father and it is the best birthday present ever.

The birthday boy is standing by the railing, enjoying the sun and the smell of the sea… His blue eyes are staring at the horizon to catch the first sight of the capital city of Accordo Protecturate.

“Huh?”

Before closes his eyes, it is a normal sunny blue sky yet when he reopens his eyes, the sky is full of dark clouds and begins raining thunderstorms.

A sea storm.

The horrible and dangerous weather has dramatically appears out of nowhere, bringing furious waves to hit the Lucian yacht. Powerful and mighty, as if the waves are sent by the Goddess of the Sea herself. The three Lucians immediately pauses their meeting and all three adults are panicking now because there has been no news or reports of potential terrible weather at sea before their departure.

“Fuck…! I never know the Hydraean is capable of creating sea storms!”

“I-I am losing control over the Royal Vessel… Shit! Where is Prince Noctis?!”

Their king is already running towards the deck to find his son, “NOCT!!!”

“D-dad?”

Regis sees Noctis is clinging onto the railing with those small hands, holding onto the metal bar as if his life is depending on it. The tensed voice of his father brings a sense of relief to the frightened child. The loosen grip grants a dangerous opening to the wild ocean waves. When one hits the deck, the little body gets dragged along the flowing water and the young prince falls into the ocean.

The child is absolutely overwhelmed, the intention or desire of saving himself has not arisen in his blank mind while he allows himself to sink deeper. The drowning prince recalls his near-death experience from the attack of the daemon Marilith two years ago.

Lunafreya tells him that he is chosen by the Crystal to become the True King.

His father certainly fills him in many details after they successfully escaped the Niflheim assault that happened in the Kingdom of Tenebrae.

Perhaps…

Just maybe…

There is a possibility that Noctis Lucis Caelum is not the right person to save Eos, maybe his father and the Oracle are wrong… The Crystal is wrong.

Honestly, the ten-year-old does not know what or who to believe anymore…

Then, his fading vision catches a blurred sight of gold and blue. The blue eyes desperately try hard and refocus again. The child finally catches a real vision of a swimming blonde haired merman and his furry friend, Carbuncle. The young prince notices his small furry friend is also swimming beside the beautiful merman. It is definitely his first time seeing his guardian outside his dreamscape. Noctis misses him quite often but he has not seen it any more since he woke up from the coma.

Noctis weakly reaches his hand out.

“Hang in there, little one.” 

Prompto’s voice sounds absolutely like god sent to young Noctis’s ears.

When the pair of gentle arms holds the petite and delicate figure, Noctis thought he sees a sea angel… Prompto’s freckled face zooms in closer and closer… Lastly, the merman seals the human prince’s mouth with his own. The air that breathes into the child’s small mouth tastes full of energy and life, with a hint of sweetness…

Ah yes, Noctis Lucis Caelum can never forget his first kiss, that lips on lips experience remains the sweetest memory he treasures and he is determined to remember that event in his heart and mind forever.

It is a very long kiss and the overwhelming feelings touched the young prince’s heart.

Once the Sea Messenger brings the Crown Prince’s head above the water, he pulls away. In quick reflex, the human prince only wraps his small arms around his savour’s neck. He coughs and forces as much seawater out of his lungs while breathes as much fresh air into his lungs as he could. The merman calms him down with encouraging words and gives him gentle and soothing pats on his back.

The young prince’s arms wrap around the merman’s neck almost too tight, it has choking the merman, yet Noctis refuses to let go. Prompto finds extremely difficulty to breathe after he has too generously share air with the human child earlier. Thankfully, the Lucian royal vessel is nearby and Prompto swims close enough for the Marshal to get down from the yacht and to pick up their Crown Prince.

“Thank you for saving the Crown Prince, Messenger Prompto. How may the Kingdom of Lucis express our deepest gratitude?”

The Sea Messenger is relieved and grateful when his neck finally escapes the Crown Prince’s vicious strangling. How can a ten-year-old human possess such violent iron grip is beyond his understanding. 

“Oh please, there is no need of anything, King Regis! I am just very glad that Prince Noctis is safe.”

These simple words warm up the young prince’s heart.

“Thank you for saving me… W-what is your name? A-and please call me Noct.” Noctis approaches his saviour again and thanks him in person. Prompto is surprised at the young prince’s innocent and pure voice and decides the child’s earlier awful actions can be forgiven. 

The merman answers with a bright smile, “Just call me Prompto, _Noct_.”


	8. Chapter 8

Today, ten long years passed and the Lucian prince grown up to be an adult, he possesses more talent in wielding Royal Arms than any past kings and queens of Lucis. Noctis is proud when he accepts the new him, he definitely still recalls how frail his younger self was, being defenceless and powerless against the Marilith and Leviathan.

The experience of drowning is the worst. He remembers having no energy to swim, and body too weak to battle against powerful water current, the more he struggles, the easier water drags the young prince down deeper under…

Prompto being his hero and the sweet feeling of first love is a light shines through dark clouds of despair inside Noctis’s heart.

Now, the Crown Prince’s uncontrollable affection becomes a heart breaking nightmare.

“Prince Noctis, I…I am very sorry! We cannot continue to develop such feelings further. I am sure…you-…um…I-I just want both of us to be best friends and nothing more, I mean it.” Prompto’s soft voice sounds nervous and confused.

While Prompto certainly have feelings towards Noctis, that feeling is nothing more than an innocent soft spot towards the human prince, almost a childhood friend since the merman witnesses the growth of his best friend. 

“You didn’t push me away when I kissed you, so why can’t we be together?”

“Your Highness, the Six has already decided for you to marry Lady Lunafreya.” The Sea Messenger politely reminds the Crown Prince of his destined significant other.

“Don’t fuck with me! You already knew that the marriage is fucking off.”

The human prince’s vulgar language and furious tone frightens the merman even more. The Sea Messenger gets paralysed in his seat as he tries talking sense to his absolutely pissed off best friend again.

“Your marriage and partner is selected by the Six. No one is more suitable for the True King other than the youngest Oracle in history adored by the Lands of Eos.”

Prompto expects a reaction or a reply from Noctis but his best friend only shuts him up with another aggressive kiss. The merman lowers his head when his human friend pulls away with finned ears droops down, he certainly is not expecting such a violent outburst of anger from his best friend, he feels absolutely lost and his head disoriented at the current situation.

There is a very long silence after that kiss but it is all Crown Prince of Lucis needs to calm his temper down but he is still not accepting his best friend’s rejection.

Prompto maybe a half human but he is terrible at handling human feelings, the Sea Messenger is in regrets for not listening to the Goddess of the Sea’s warning about mortals. They are complex creatures with complicated emotions and unreadable minds.

The Goddess of the Sea is right but it is too late to escape now.

“…Prince Noctis… It is late…”

“Silence, Prompto. And don’t you fucking dare to run away now! We are not done yet!”

Noctis grasps on his best friend’s wrist, the human hand is trembling, in fear that this will be their last time seeing each other. Prompto sighs, nods obediently and quietly waits in silence. The Sea Messenger knows he must take responsibility for building and allowing such forbidden feelings to build up inside his human friend.

It is one of the first rules he learn when he becomes the Sea Messenger: No romance relationship between a mortal and an immortal.

Whether the person is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum or nobody, this unique type of relationship cannot advance over the boundary named as _friendship_. All Twenty-four Messengers are servants to the Six and they are restricted from acting on their own will and form their own judgement.

“Why didn’t you push away when I kissed you then?”

The pair of finned ears twitches nervously at the repeated confusing question again. The blonde merman turns his gaze at his best friend. The Sea Messenger is in relief when he sees that the Crown Prince’s handsome face has softened. Of course, he can tell from the human prince’s voice alone but he feels more relieved to witness with his own eyes.

However, almost immediately, Prompto dodges their eye contact again. Noctis’s blue eyes are full of complex emotions that are too overwhelming.

“I am sorry, Prince Noctis, for taking advantage of you. You see, I…I-I am just a fish! I’ve…I was confused but curious about humans at the same time. I just…really sorry, for getting carried away, you’ve been too nice and gentle towards me. I’m also really sorry for giving you all the confusing signals…”

When Prompto finishes, this time there is nothing coming from from Noctis’s end, the merman does not know if his best friend is going to accept and give up or not.

The Crown Prince of Lucis only gives a gentle peck on the Sea Messenger’s forehead, the innocent touch eases the nervousness and terrified feeling inside Prompto immediately. Noctis silently gets up and walks away, the lonely back figure belonged to his best friend confuses Prompto endlessly.

_Noct… ?_

The merman watches the human prince leaves his sight completely. Is this goodbye forever? Prompto is only feeling more confused and trapped. Human feelings can be so complicated and confusing, it is far overwhelming for a fish to understand.

If only he is a human too…


	9. Chapter 9

“Prompto, you should not have saved the boy.”

As the Sea Messenger is swimming in the cold waters of Celluna Cascades, he suddenly remembers the conversation he has with the Goddess of the Sea ten years back. She is awake for a short while after he saves the drowning child. The same day, the merman is presented a vision of an alternative universe that a Lucian, by the name of Cor Leonis, dashes through the deck, tosses away his equipped weapon and jumps into the ocean to rescue the same boy…

“Carbuncle comes to ask for help… I-I couldn’t refuse.”

“Messenger Carbuncle is the chosen guardian to the Chosen King. He favours the boy so much that he is willing to do absolutely anything. The reason he links both of you together because the Crown Prince of Lucis has asked for a true friend and you fits in all of his criteria.” In other words, poor Noctis Lucis Caelum’s innocent wish has been denied by the Six.

Leviathan has no love towards mortals but She has no option but to accept and give Her blessing to the Chosen King to save Eos from eternal darkness. Yet, that does not mean the Six are all nice and sweet, playing favourites to make a human special from others.

The first notes of awkward behaviour and questionable attitude from the Chosen King towards Her servant begins on their first encounter but She silently returns to her slumber since Noctis Lucis Caelum is just a harmless child and continues to wait until the Crown Prince arise Her from her sleep and is ready to face the real trial.

The Hydraean soon notices their friendship growing deeper and the human prince is getting clingier towards Prompto as time goes by. When the Goddess opens Her eyes once more, that is when the waters is telling her that the Crown Prince of Lucis’s feelings towards the Sea Messenger is twisting into a different type of feelings…

Those feelings are dark and impure, an _obsession._

The Chosen King is trying to influence Her Sea Messenger to fall and Leviathan finally warns the merman to keep a safe distance from the mortal prince.

“The cute boy looks so innocent and harmless, why?” Prompto is lonely and only wants a friend.

The naive merman immediately gets lectured by the angered Goddess for daring to bring up such ridiculous question in front of Her.

Since the day the merman becomes the Sea Messenger, Prompto tries his hardest to get to learn more about the Goddess of the Sea, he never understands why She loathes humans with such powerful emotion.

Until today.

Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret are the nicest humans he knows.

After befriending other Messengers that are much older than he is, the Sea Messenger finally learns that Leviathan loses many faithful believers when Solheim, the ancient civilisation begins falling. During the War of Astrals, She lost her entire religion and falls into a deep slumber to recuperate her power.

What is left in the Modern Era is only the Altar of the Tidemother, a dead shrine serve as a memorial to a dead religion. Humans have no knowledge of the shrine’s true purpose is anymore. Being “born” in the beginning of the Modern Era, the merman also has no knowledge about the Ancient Era and the shrine.

It is a true pity.

“I guess Astrals are always going to be Astrals, when they are right, they are.” Prompto shakes his head, turns away from the shadows of the altar and continues swimming.

Prompto promises the Hydraean that he will take full responsibility of their relationship’s development before Leviathan shuts Her eyes close once more, She makes a final warning to Her servant to avoid getting too closely attached to a mortal because there will be consequences to pay. 

Apparently ten years prove to the immortal merman that he is wrong and the Hydraean is right. When Prompto realises his best friend’s feelings has developed into something more than he is able to handle. He does not know what to do but he does not want to lose Noctis as a friend… Unfortunately, the more he tries, he more confused he gets.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the Crown Prince of Lucis visits the Sea Messenger at the Altar of the Tidemother to say goodbye. His best friend always does every time before his return to the Crown City of Insomnia… He is acting like yesterday’s event has not happened, Prompto is confused. Noctis daringly attempts to give his best friend that kiss again but the merman is quicker and dodges away.

The Prince’s Kiss lands on the blonde’s cheek and the transformation has not happen.

_So it only works if the kiss is on the lips?_

The raven hugs the blonde and whines like a child, giving his best friend his best puppy eyes, “You won’t accept your best friend’s kiss anymore?”

The Sea Messenger is confused at his best friend’s clingy attitude, unsure of how he should respond. He suddenly does not recognise the human prince in front of him.

“Come on, Prom… It is just an innocent kiss.” The cheeky raven continues to cling onto the blonde, trying to get the kiss he is asking for.

“Prince Noctis, please stop.”

The human prince ignores the merman’s uncomfortableness and continues to press himself onto the merman, whining and acting like a selfish and spoiled child. Noctis Lucis Caelum has return back to his energetic and youthful self, the real Noctis before experiencing the gravely injury when he was eight.

The merman is unable to break free or to be able to get away from the tight embrace. He finds absolute relief when he successfully jumps into the ocean. Unknown to the Prompto, Noctis has purposely frees his fish friend and watches his _prey_ escapes. The Crown Prince’s blue eyes glows in amber but instantly disappears when he sees his fish friend swims back up to the surface, the clueless merman is smiling and waving at him.

“Have a safe trip back home, Prince Noctis! Send my regards to Lady Lunafreya too!”

“I’ll visit you again, Prompto. Take care!”

_You won’t escape me forever, my little merman._


	11. Chapter 11

“Lady Lunafreya, welcome to the Crown City of Insomnia.” Marshal Cor Leonis’s words stir the exhausted female passenger awake.

Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret smiles gently as she notices the moving vehicle is passing the security gates, entering into the crown capital of the Kingdom of Lucis.

“Prince Noctis and King Regis are already alerted to expect your arrival at Citadel.”

“It is an impressive technology.”

“It is but our Insomnian technologies don’t work outside of the Crown City.”

When the car arrives in front of the iconic skyscraper of the crown capital, standing by the long stairs are the Crown Prince of Lucis and his two retainers, the three of them are all wearing their best formal attire to greet and welcome the Oracle and her three permanent companions’ arrivals.

The Lucian prince immediately notices Umbra, Pryna and Gentiana are exactly as they appear in his memories. However, the former princess of Tenebrae…his former crush’s appearance is very different from the twelve-year-old princess he will never forget, Noctis is nervous at her noble presence and captivating aura. 

Ignis Scientia fakes a cough and pretends to clear his throat.

Taking the hint, the Crown Prince finally opens his mouth but stutters, “L-Luna, it’s been twelve years… I…I’m just glad that you can make it out of Niflheim.” 

“I am glad that we are finally seeing each other again.”

“Me too…umm… Why you didn’t reply back”

Cor decides to rudely cut in, “Prince Noctis, King Regis is expecting for Lady Lunafreya’s arrival _now_.”

The Immortal Cor’s kind reminder only earns a predicted dead glare from the Crown Prince of Lucis, while the marshal calmly shows the way to the main doors of Citadel. It is definitely rude to interrupt their reunion however someone has to remind them of the more important matter.

The Oracle also holds high regards and respect to the King of Regis.

Noctis, being a real gentleman, bows at Lunafreya and reaches his hand out, “Allow me to escort you to the throne room.”

Lunafreya blushes as she eagerly reaches her hand out towards his, Noctis returns back to her with a confident smile as she accepts his invitation. As soon as the two figures turn their back facing towards the other three and walks up the stairs, Noctis signals Lucian “thank you” hand gesture with his other hand at his comrades. The Crown Prince’s handsomely act successfully earns approval nods from Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia, even Cor Leonis has capture this beautiful scene with his phone camera and does not hesitate to send the photo to King Regis immediately.

Prince Noctis almost begged for his retainers’ assistance and support to make the most memorable first impression in front of his betrothed and all three of them have agreed the Lucian prince to play their role in his princely performance.

Everything is going on perfectly as planned.

If Prompto wants Noctis Lucis Caelum to wed Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Noctis will not hesitate to marry her immediately. Noctis will happily make each of Prompto’s wants and wishes his obligation and enter a life-long commitment to spoil his best friend rotten.

It is a part of his plan of capturing his most desired collection item.


	12. Chapter 12

“Lunafreya, you’ve finally arrived and I see Prince Noctis has been a real gentleman. My son has been so impatient to be able to reunite with you.”

“Gyah, DAD! Why did you… I…I was not!” The Crown Prince blurts out nervously, a blush painting his cheeks red.

The King of Lucis chuckles and proudly shows them the received photo from Marshal earlier and the Oracle gives a soft laugh as she comments that it is a “good shot”.

“You may not know but our impulsive Crown Prince certainly attempted to join in the party to rescue you from the Imperial Capital of Gralea.”

“I truly appreciate your kind regards, Prince Noctis but such impulsive behaviours are highly discouraged.”

“Nah… Like Dad said, it was a failed attempt since everyone disagreed to my proposal.”

True. The Crown Prince of Lucis desperately wants to volunteer to play a role in the Kingsglaives’ rescue mission, a risky quest to save the Oracle out from danger. Too bad Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is not able to convince and impress both Cor Leonis and Clarus Amicitia. Even his father is being brutally merciless towards his son during his challenging trials which Noctis has not able to pass through anyone.

King Regis disagrees because Prince Noctis is his only heir to the Lucian throne.

The Kingsglaives disagree to accept the Crown Prince into the party because Cor Leonis disagrees.

His retainers, being a part of the Crownsguards, also disagree to the proposal because Clarus Amicitia disagrees.

Since that day, Noctis Lucis Caelum has been feeling overwhelmed, absolutely emotionally exhausted and depressed even staying at his own apartment. Therefore the rebellious prince disappears with his father’s car and goes on a solo road trip. Noctis so desperately wants to prove to everyone that he no longer requires babysitting and is capable of being fully independent with or without his retainers’ support…

…Although his stressful self ends up going to seek for his best friend’s company.

The King of Lucis has allowed his Regalia and his son to leave the security gates of the Crown City of Insomnia, with enough money in a personal card owns by Noctis Lucis Caelum, of course. At least he learns from his reconciled old friend, Cid Sophiar that his reckless son is apparent a slightly better driver than he was and doing extraordinarily well as a daemon hunter.

To King Regis’s surprise, Noctis certainly has not spends a single gil on his royal, black card. Cape Caem appears to be the Crown Prince’s final destination in the Kingdom of Lucis and King Regis asks his old friend to retrieve his missing vehicle and send it back to the crown capital. According to the tracking records inside Regalia, Noctis picks up hunting jobs from every Lucian towns and cities he stops by for gas.

Prince Noctis’s final destination at Cape Caem is no doubt to anyone that he travels to Altissia, making that city on sea his final stop of his solo trip.

Noctis has actually made Regis very proud.

“Lunafreya, I must ask, what is the cause of daemons appearing in Lucis?” King Regis questions, as the King of the Lucis, he has all the rights to know the truth to protect his people from all potential harm.

“According to Prompto, they even appear in Altissia.” Noctis adds.

Prompto’s melodic hymn suddenly plays in Noctis’s mind and he misses his best friend already. He is going to arrange another trip to visit him again soon.

“Your Majesty, more innocent lives are getting infected by the Disease of the Star. It is not solely because the sudden outbreak of the plague in the Imperial Capital of Gralea.” The Oracle answers honestly, “I believe Starscourge is mutated although I lack proof and evidence but that is the only answer to why daemons are getting more powerful. Unfortunately, the imperial scientists at all Magitek Research Facilities failed to contain their experiments thus all daemons are now wandering across all Lands of Eos.”

“How do we end this?”

“Only the True King fulfilling the prophecy can save the Lands of Eos.”


	13. Chapter 13

Silence fills the air.

Only the True King, by sacrificing himself, can save the Lands of Eos. Noctis Lucis Caelum is aware that the naïve and innocent self has made a promise to his dear beautiful friend that he will become the one and banish the plague of darkness from the world. Shortly two years later, after the drowning incident, the Chosen King learns that it is probably not worth sacrificing his own life to those uncaring and heartless Gods and Goddesses _appoint_ him without his acknowledgement and willingness.

Noctis still wants to make Prompto happy.

The Crown Prince is willing to fulfil the Sea Messenger’s wish of Lunafreya and him to wed and be happily ever after. Of course, if fulfilling the prophecy of the True King makes him happy as well, he will also do it without hesitation although his best friend will be crying and mourning for his death in despair and Noctis doesn’t want to be the one making Prompto’s in tears.

“Prince Noctis?” Lunafreya’s gentle voice brings his sense back to reality.

“Ah…? Y-yes…?” Noctis blinks and realises the three of them are well seated at the dining table. Exactly how long has he been spacing out?

“Noct, what was on your mind?” Regis asks.

“Oh. Um…well, nothing of importance.”

“You can be open and share. There are only three of us here.”

“…I was just thinking that it could be our perfect chance to revenge on the Empire of Niflheim, for everything they’ve done?” Noctis actually comes up with a good lie.

The King of Lucis believes it…and the Oracle too.

Lunafreya only shakes her head, “Prince Noctis, the Six advise us not to act impulsively. None of the Astrals has foreseen the civil war in Gralea. The imperial capital has turned into daemons’ heaven in less than a day…even the Emperor has been infected by the incurable disease. Such destructive and evil demonic disease the Starscourge is, we must act with caution at all times. I have a strong feeling that Chancellor Izunia has purposely delayed the lockdown movement of the imperial capital.”

“Izunia? Who is he?”

“Ardyn Izunia, he is the right hand man of Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, also the Chancellor of Niflheim…” King Regis answers.

“Hmm… Why does he sound so familiar?”

“He is the person who insists for both of you to wed. Well, Noct was in Altissia when Chancellor Izunia visited the Crown City. Who would expect the Imperial Capital went into lockdown on the day before your wedding.”

“Oh, I did inform Prompto about Luna and I getting betrothed, I’ve even decided to put his name on the guest list. Well, too bad our wedding in Altissia didn’t happen. He seems to be looking forward to see me in my wedding suit too.”

“It seems Prince Noctis is very close to the Sea Messenger.”

“Prompto is a cool fish and he saved my life so I really like him.”

 _Oh no,_ _I fucking love him._

“I can understand your feelings, Your Highness. Messenger Prompto certainly has been a wonderful kind soul and he assisted me countless times when I need to communicate with the Goddess of the Sea. As prideful as the Hydraean is, She refuses to speak to me. No one is able to reach to her except the Sea Messenger.”

“I absolutely loathe Leviathan. Can we actually not talk about Her at this table?”

The Oracle is taken by surprise at her childhood friend’s sudden outburst. The Crown Prince’s blue eyes are also glowing in red due to fury. King Regis only sighs and shakes his head in disappointment at his son’s bad manners in front of his charming bride-to-be.

“Noct hates the Goddess of the Sea with a burning passion since he almost got drowned in the ocean ten years ago. Yet, he loves the Sea Messenger with a pure heart.”

“Come on, Dad! I am not in love with my best friend, alright?”

 _That_ is a big, fat LIE he is telling everyone but convincing no one.


	14. Chapter 14

“I…I like you, Prince Noctis!”

“Sorry, I don’t feel the same.”

A rejection a day keeps the people away.

A few years later after the dreadful drowning incident, the Crown Prince of Lucis grows up without experiencing another near death incident and enters his teenage years. When Noctis enrols into a regular high school, he moves out of Citadel and lives alone in an apartment. His chamberlain, Ignis Scientia visits his residence every day to take care of him and his sworn Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia picks him up from the apartment every weekday for their regular trainings.

Noctis gets the weekend off so he can visit his best friend in Altissia.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, a Crown Prince is experiencing and enjoying a normal life of an average crown citizen in Insomnia. He has set many goals to achieve, including a dating relationship suggested and encouraged by his best friend and childhood friend. During his entire high school years, sadly, he finds no one interesting. He turns down every love confession he receives and starts isolating himself from people, eventually he ends up with no true friends and a virgin when he graduated.

Gladiolus teases Noctis about the virgin part a lot.

“You are seriously spending too much time with Prompto, Noct.”

Both Gladiolus and Ignis have raised the Crown Prince’s unhealthy obsession one day and Noctis is feels very opposed on the sudden discussion topic.

“Prompto is my best friend, what is wrong about spending time with him?”

“You went absent during your final exams period to travel to Altissia, and you guys are just _friends_? What were you even thinking?”

“Oh my Astrals! Listen Ignis, I did not skip any of my papers. None of my subjects are scheduled on those days. I fucking came back on the night before the day of my next paper and got the perfect result, so what the fuck is wrong with you!”

“You are not making any sense, Noct!”

“Noct, Ignis is right. It is your final year of high school and the most important graduation examination. You can’t just go travelling when your classmates are sitting for their papers they studied so hard for. They see you as their future King of Lucis.”

“Shut the fuck up, both of you. You know nothing!”

The bubbly and cheerful merman has been his only light all these time.

The Crown Prince of Lucis grows up watching his father’s worsen health and fulfilling his important duties and responsibilities as the King of Lucis… He sees his father as his reflection of his future self. He is not sure about living such a dull life in future and he is having a mix of complicated, indescribable feelings towards his childhood friend.

The Sea Messenger brings up Lunafreya’s name a lot because of their unique statuses.

“Don’t be see things so negatively, Noct. You should learn to face them fearlessly, like a True King will be.”

Prompto always tell him to express himself towards others more often, whether it is towards himself, the Oracle, his father or even his retainers, whom the Crown Prince sees as his loyal friends and brothers.

“No way, this is too embarrassing among guys!”

“Hmm…? Ah…I give up. You humans are so confusing. I don’t understand, Noct is able to express yourself in front of me, so why are your friends different?”

“I-It’s complicated, Prompto.”

Human feelings and relationships are indeed very complicated.

The young prince becomes absolutely pissed off during their intense argument over his overly frequent travelling plans to the water-bound capital of Accordo Protectorate and of course, the immortal merman. Noctis finally loses his cool and throws his fist at Gladiolus’s face when taunted at. It is a very hard punch, the amount of strength and power even overpowers Gladiolus’s. The raven has never be able to pull off during their training sessions and it angers the Shield, the two boys end up getting into a serious fight, armed with weapons.

Ignis isn’t able to stop the fight or to calm either of them down. Fortunately, Clarus and King Regis are reachable at the time when he calls for help. The two adults arrive and successfully drag their stupid sons apart before they kill each other. Two fathers even force the two boys to apologise to each other on the spot as soon as they’ve calmed down after getting lectured by.

Prompto laughs so hard when Noctis shares the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to hit the kudos button and/or comment. I'll be so happy to receive them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive and this fic is still in progress, I promise!

Eighteen is the age of consent across all Lands of Eos but for a Lucian, the codified age in the Kingdom of Lucis is actually twenty years old, but in the Crown City of Insomnia, turning eighteen is a big event and is widely celebrated for “the first step or beginning journey of adult life”. Prompto, the Crown Prince of Lucis’s best friend happen to gift him the worst birthday present ever and nope, Noctis Lucis Caelum is not talking about the physical birthday present that the Sea Messenger has prepared for him.

“Congratulations on your 18th birthday, _Prince_ Noctis.”

Prince Noctis.

The merman begins addressing the Crown Prince of Lucis with “Your Highness” and “Prince Noctis” instead of his cute nickname and he also becomes more mindful of his manners and cautious of not to get overly friendly and forgets his respect for the human prince. Noctis Lucis Caelum is late to realise and finally admit to himself that he actually holds special feelings for his fish friend.

Noctis has not expects his birthday can be the worst day to begin his journey to explore adulthood.

“Ignis, you owe me 1,000 yen!” 

“Unbelievable. I assumed that Noct will never realise his own feelings.”

“The Six, how could you two!”

The Crown Prince glares at his friends. He regrets telling them what has happened during his visit on his 18th birthday. His father’s blessing and presence makes him feel absolutely wonderful, he just has not expect a cold, icy shower from his best friend. The change of attitude is absolutely unexpected after all.

“Noct, you weren’t exactly hiding your feelings towards Prompto at all.”

“I feel His Majesty is also aware that his son is in love with the Sea Messenger as well. I mean, he gifts you his royal vessel when you were only sixteen!”

“Fifteen. I remember it is the same year when Noct moves out of Citadel for independence, Gladio.”

The raven throws pillows at his advisor and his Shield, in hope they will just shut up and leave him alone. He feels stupid because everyone clearly sees the ambiguous relationship between the human prince and the merman’s, literally everyone but himself.

Then, Umbra arrives at the Crown Prince’s apartment to deliver the Oracle’s birthday greeting. Lunafreya is always the other special person Noctis holds dear deep in his heart. He is grinning like a true idiot while reading her sweet birthday message.

_“Happy birthday and welcome into your first day of adulthood, my dear prince._

_“On this memorable day, the boy in my childhood memories becomes a man. I shall treasure and cherish our childhood memories deep in my heart forever, you are forever the same Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum I am most familiar with and have unmoving faith in._

_“Although I am unable be present by your side and celebrate one of the most glorious days in your life, you continue to have my continuous support forever, no matter what your decision, not merely your sweet promise of becoming my True King.”_

This is truly the best love confession the Crown Prince of Lucis has ever received.

Noctis responds back Lunafreya’s message with short comments, like he always do, telling her that he truly appreciates her thoughtful effort of making sure that Umbra delivers her message exactly on his birthday. He also laments about losing his best friend when he hears Ignis and Gladio brings up the merman’s name in the background.

When the raven is happy with the content he pens down, he feeds a dog treat to Umbra and sends the Messenger back to his childhood friend. At the perfect timing, Ignis calls the party for dinner.

“Noct, I hope you don’t mind me asking… We are rather curious of your birthday gift from the Sea Messenger.”

Among all the birthday presents the Crown Prince has received thus far, it is certainly the Sea Messenger’s gets the most attention.

“Right… Unboxing time after dinner then.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday, over the rainbow, I will get this fic completed.

Noctis gets another Lunafreya’s message to reply back his message less than one month and this is his childhood friend’s best response time record ever. The shorter pending time suggests that the Oracle must have replied back instantly.

Prompto is their best friend after all.

“You have been doing such a wonderful job lately, Umbra. Good boy!”

The Messenger dog barks and wags its tail when the Crown Prince offers it a dog treat.

The Oracle’s reply is long, so much longer than any former messages she has ever sent to him. It is one full page of detailed explanation about Prompto, as the Sea Messenger of Eos and general duties and responsibilities being one of the Twenty-four Messengers.

“Oh Prompto…” The Crown Prince whispers softly.

Prompto is a “promoted” Messenger, he is not born into the Hexatheon’s servant race. His former identity and life before a Messenger is not known and untold to Eos. He is known as the sole intelligent creature of the sea ever discovered by the imperial researchers from the Empire, therefore does not have any reputation and the nobility. His history is only known by himself and the Six. Leviathan, being the Astral that promotes the merman 150 years ago, it is a normal procedure to serve the mighty Goddess until he becomes independent or allowed independence from the Astral.

Only promoted Messengers serve their “master”/“mistress”, the Astral that promotes him/her. When the Messenger gains enough faithful believers to form his/her religion to be independent, he/she “graduates” from the Astral’s supervision and guidance.

Prompto never talks about his past life and Noctis has not raise the topic up. He doesn’t mind about Prompto’s mysterious past life as long as he is still his best friend.

In truth, Lunafrey’s reply comes very late and the Crown Prince of Lucis has already forgiven the Sea Messenger as soon as he unboxed his best friend’s birthday present. It is a pendant with a beautiful blue scale of a size of a quail egg…but the effects of wearing the accessory are unknown.

“I suggest you should get the pendant checked first before wearing it, Noct.”

“You are overreacting, Ignis. This scale is from Prompto’s tail.”

“Ouch… That must have hurt a lot…”

It is Noctis’s favourite accessory because it reminds him of Prompto’s blue eyes. The pendant becomes the Crown Prince’s permanent accessory, regardless of what attire he wears. The chain hanging the pendant is always sighted around his neck and it never gets taken off, whether the raven is going to bed or getting into showers, until today.


End file.
